Rose's Adventure
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: Rose went to a inn to relax but found an adventure. I do hope you all like it
1. Chapter 1

an/ hi this is my very frist fanfic and i'm not to shore on the tittle of it so if you think i should change it and have some ideas on it i thank you very much.i just did this for fun so i realy don;t care if it's good or not. i do not own any of the charactores form the movie just my oc rose .

**Rose's Adventure chapter ****ROSE'S** ADVENTUR

Rose's Adventure chapter 1

by ~jbenzenhafer1

ROSE'S ADVENTUR

It was just about noon when they found out he was gone. The're so called leader wnet out to exsplor,agen."Why does he always do this?" Asked a doll with black eyes, long black hair and pale skin wairing a light pink nightdress." Now,now little lady you know as well as i do. he just needs to strech his legs and think." Said a cowboy puppet with six arms."But Six-Shooter he's our leader and should act as one,not go running about. and what if a human spots him?"A puppet with black eyse and a drill on top of his head in a blue US. milatary suit walked up." Leechwoman,six is right we reay don't need to werry to much about he always come through for us all when it counts. Boath as our leader and as a brother or friend." Leechwoman took a deep breth and released it in defeat"Yes Tunneler,the boath of you are right."She said walking over to is on the window sill.  
>On the other side of the room two more puppets sat playing some tipe of game they made up just to past the stoped when they heard the other three arguing agen about the're leader."welp that one was over fast,ya know i think their getting shorter each ,what do you think he does when he go's out?"Asked Pinhead a puppet with a tiny head,larg human almost like hands with a big black fingurless gloves,red sweter,brown paints and a puppet that looks like,well a renasence jester with little bells on end his hat replyed."Who knows,maybe he has a secret grilfriend."Boath chuckling,"waht are you two laughing about over there?" Pinhead stoped to say" Just jester's running gag about fearless leader have a gril friend" Leechwoman shook her head *why did i even bother* she thought.<br>Down in the loby of the Bodega Bay Inn a little white haired puppet with a skellital like face,with empty eye skets that have smale dagger like eyeballs that sometimes pop goth like cloathing a black shirt,panits,shoses a black trench coat with a matching what realy cought the eye was his hands,or what he has for hands. One hand was a hook and the other a knife sharp enough to cut just about was his name,Yes he was the puppets leader and yes he liked to go out and run did the others,they just came out when it was late and most of the humans were he liked to see all the diffrent peapple that came and went. Some times even showing him self to small chideren just to see them smile. It made him and the others to see childeren for along time they all have been running and hiding from the stoped to reflect on some of his memories,and haddn't seen the gril who sat next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

He let out a sigh then a small hisss. To which the gril heard and looked she did she saw Blade standing he knew it he had looked up to see deep blue eyes and sholder lenth curily stared into blue for what seemed like hole time Blade thinking*SHIT,SHIT,SHIT...SHE SAW ME,WHAT DO I DO!*Killing her had crossed his mined but it was day time with to many peapple it would cause way to much he did the next best thing,he ran!Blade holed hiss ass as fast as he could!He needed to put distance between that human and dove as he found a dark corner of the inn's loby behind a plant to hide he hissed out " I hope she didn't follow me."  
>Back at the bench she just sat there and out into space thinking*Did i realy just see that?*A man from the front desk came up to her braking her thoughts."Ma'm your room is ready"She smiled"Oh,thank you."He helped her with her bags and showed her to her that he gave her,her room keys and bid her a good thanked him once agen then she set to what she had or thought she saw in the back of her that*most likely it was my imagenation*<br>Mean whael Blade had cought his breth and was running once more full speed tring to get to the room with the any luck he wount bump into the gril jumped and fliped over some suitcases and begane running top he ran right into a door that closed on impacked nocking him down,almost nocking him he shook it off and quikly jumped to his feet,Blade couldn't let anyone eles see him!He made his way over to the elivator and waited for it to along with a grup of humans walked in,he made shore to stay quiet and as far back as it stoped at the right floor he and two humans walked hid as he watched them walk it safe to go he ran down the hall and knocked on a door. At frist there was no answer wich made him panick abit,so he knocked agen alittle louder this time it old man stood there in the door way."Oh my,Blade there you have you been?"Blade just shruged and way of saying here and didn't want to say what had old man's name was Mr Anden Toulon,he was the one who created the to him they all were his steped aside to let Blade in jioning the others."Hi sir,welcome back.""Thanks Pinhead."Juster running over yelled out"So you and your grilfriend have a good time?""w,what!""You know."Jester laught nudging Blade in the looked on in harror,*My god!,Did they see what had happened?*He stood there jester walked away laughing...Blade's hat in -Shooter came up patting him on the back"Don'tch ya worry none 's just joking.""Yah,He's been keeping it a running gag all day!"Called out Tunneler,"Ha,yep that and stealing your hat.""What?" Feeling the top of his head."Damn it!,Son of a bi-,Jester give me back my hat!" Only Jesters laugh was his answer. And everyone watched as Blade and Jester ran around the room then wrestled around till there master put a stop to it and made Jester give Blade his hat whael Leechwoman watched from her seat seeing Blade's reaction to Jesters secret grilfriend desided to talk with him later about was deffently up with him.*Could Jester be right and not know it?* she thought.  
>Back in her room the gril just finished unpacking."Wow,that took longer than i 't think i had packed so much."Then her room phone rang."Hello,yes this is ,Hi mom how are you?""Everything's good love you i will by mom."Hanging up the phone She heard her stomack she got her keys and whent down to get something to eat.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

ﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠIt was around 9pm now and most of the inn's geustes were in the're rooms or out on the the puppets thought it was a good time to head out."Ok every body know's what to do!""Right!" they all puppet took to the buddy -Shooter with Pinhead,Tunneler with Leechwoman,and that left Jester with walked over to the wall and opened up a door to a secret passge way just big enugh for the puppets to go were many secrets within the Bodega Bay Inn,besides the puppets them selves. And Blade knew them all. AS they made there way to the loby,Leechwoman walked up beside Blade and asked if they could talk,in nooding told Jester to go hang with the others and he'll be right he was out of ear shot she turn to Blade "Ok,spilt it!""What?""When you came back today you were actting strange.""Strange how?"*Shit!* He thought."As in your hiding something!"She said pionting a fingur at him."Blade did something bad happen?"Her voice now soft*Not good,what do i tell her? I can't tell her that i let a human saw I don't whant to lie eather...I know!*He sighed and began"Well on my way back I ran right into a ,almost knocked me right out,I'm kind of imbarest aout it."Welp it was the truth he just lefted out the part about the stood there"and that's it?"He nooded"yep"..."Ok then"They met the others waiting for them in the loby. Before Juster could say anything Blade hissed at him to shut up making the others chuckle.  
>ﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠAfter awhael they desided to split up into the're groups and whent there seperet the promess to the're master and fauther to be back by midnight as and Jester walked for a ran off finding something shinney that one of the geustes must have Blade didn't realy minde he need some quiet time and Jester as well as the other puppets could take care of them out the windowe something out there movied caught his over he just couldn't beleive his eyes.*No,no way!*Out side sitting in the pavillion looking out at the sea sat a just any gril,shoulder lengh curly hair in a light green dress that flowed with the his head on the window* Why,why did i have to see her agen?*"I just can't beleive it it's her!""Her who?""Holy-!" Blade whiped around only to see Jesters grinning face."No one!" He said quicly tring to get Jester away from the now haveing his mischeaveus face on said"Oh, is it your grilfriend?"Blade got so pissed"No!,I DON'T HAVE A -"Blade stoped to mad now to even finshed stormed off leaving a conused Jester *What was that about?*Shrugging off the thought and seeing that it was almost time to head back and not wanting to be last time that happen he got lectures from his master,Blade then nagged by Leech. Needles to say he did not whant to go though that headed back to the room.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

ﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠMean whael Blade stomped his way around the the loby grumbling to himself."Damn it!,Jester why did he haave to see her!"Stoping he thought*Why in the hell am i even so worked pu over it?*Un able to find answer in fusdation and inbaeressmet he pulled his hat over his face as another thought came to mined*Oh,god the hole family will think i was way he acted.*He was so far into his musings that he didn't notice the door the inn only looked up when he heard footsteps and loud laughter.A group of late night parrtiers came back"SHIT!" He hissed blade dashed for a place to when the coast was clear he made a B-line to waer a hidden passge was and sliped in.  
>ﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠRose got up from her seat and went the stares cause the elivator was to fullﾠﾠshe made her way back to her the trip wasn't to long and she even got there before the had to rush and hurry down the hall not realy looking at the door got to a the door and knocked opened,not waiting to see who had answered he dove in!.<br>ﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠRose had answered her door when she heard knocking,but when she opened to find no one there shrugging she closed and locked the she went into the Blade colmbed down he in his frist thoughts*Where was the trunk and the others,were was his master?Had they left?..No,they would never abandion time was it?*Just then he heard the shower turn that maybe his master was in there and seeing as it was about five minets after twelve he thought*Maybe master hid the trunk like he always does,I'll just wait till he gets out.*So he climbed up on the bed and took a saet in the middle prped up next to a pillow.  
>ﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠRose was enjoying the spray of warm water from her her worries and cares washing down the all thoughts of what she thought she saw earlier that day also to her self Rose shut off the water grabed a towl getting out rapping the towl around left the bathroom.<br>ﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠBlade heard the water stop and the door open,but in stead of seeing his beloved master he saw her!"Why the hell is this happing to me!"He sighletly 's dagger like eyes poped out and his jaw droped when he reilized she had dropped the dried off and then started to knew he should have looked away,knew he should make a run for it to know it was wrong to just sit there and 's thoughts raced through his mind*What if she sees you agen!Come on move your wooden ass now before it's to late!*But he just sat there and staired at her. He took notice that even though her face looked young the size of her cest and her curves gave away that her age most be between 20 to 30 that was his oppion as a use to be one before he was a puppet so he was shore of him self with what he knalage of being a dr. worked well when he need to stike and not kill,or also noticed for the frist time the color of her had red hair that made her blue eyes stand had no idea what he was doing or why he was still just staring at her.*You may be a puppet but your still a man.*He shook his head clearing it*Where the hell did that thought come from!*Movment cought his atention and he made him self purfetly still.  
>ﾠﾠﾠShe had just finished dressing and headed for the when she saw a little doll sitting in the middle of it."How did you get here?"Rose gently lifted him up and held him."Oh,your a puppet."She held him noise to nosie"Your kinda cute,but where is your owner?" She glanced at the let a breth out she asked"It's pretty late cutey, how about we find your owner in the morning?"With thatshe made a small spot for him and tucked them boath in."Good night"she said and closed her whated till she was asleep then got up to look for a way found none so he gave up and climbed back up on the 'll just have to wait for someone to open the door or noticed that she hadn't recanized him from shugged*maybe she didn't see me after all,or she has a shot memory*those were his final thoughts as he driffted off to sleep.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day when Rose woke up she noticed thatbthe puppet wasn't where she had put he was nessaled agenst her side.A small wave of dage'vu hit her,but she just couldn't put her finger on it."All well."She yawed getting up she made her way over to the dresser and picked out some Rose got dressed Blade sat there and staried once put on a black button up blowce,black skrit that stoped just below her keens,black and silver sandles,and a black and white dimond dolphan hair she kepted down,walking over to Blade she asked trulling"How do I look?"Not exspecting an answer she turned away and gathered some her back was to him Blade nooded,he actuly liked the way she he will hang out with her abit she did say"She'd find my owner owner today."So he let her pick him up and carried him down to the loby.  
>Back with the puppets,everyone was so worried about Blade by had he stayed out all night like they retunred and found Jester by him self and he told them what happened between all set out to find sunrise they still had not found him and had to head back to the room before peapple saw them and for some much needed rest."I should have never said that to him."Said Jester with his sad face on."Don't worry about it to much little buddy,he's been alittle touchy lately is all." Six-shooter saide putting an arm on Jester's should."But what if something bad-""Don't you dare think like that Tunneler!This is blade we'er talking about!""She's right we should have faeth in him he is our leader and the tuffest one of us."Pinhead spoke up."Yes sir,the boss can take care of himself no dought about that."Six-Shooter nooded as they all took the're places in the trunk to rest."Place be ok Blade."Whispered Jester as he fell asleep.<br>Blade was enjoying his time out side the inn with or the others ralely got to go out whent to stores and out to brefast and now they sat peacefuly in a small was funny how Rose chatted with him as if he would talk had tought about lettling her know he was had thought better about on the other hand he realy did want some reasion he felt as if he could trust had such mixed fealings about stood up takeing Blade in her arms"Welp now that i'm done with everything let's get back and find your owner."So with that she took a cab back to the inn.  
>At the front desk she asked them if they saw anyone that had come in with one had any answers for her,Till a young man came up to her,his name was Danny."Yah i know who his owner is."So Danny showed her over to 's room then whent back to his knocked on the door afew tims then door opened to reveale an old man."Hello are you ?""Yes i am ,who might you be young lady?""my name is Rose and i beleive i have something that belongs to you."She said and held out Blade."Oh my,blade there you are.I've been looking everywhere for you!"He said taking Blade from her."I found him out in the hallway late last night and i figured since that it was to late then to start.I would look for his owner today."she told him not whanting to be question on how he may have ended up in her room."Thank you,thank you very much Miss Rose" said smiling,with a big smile of her own she said "Your welcome."And with that they bid each other a good day and he shut the door as she walked off.<br>In side Toulan's room all the puppets came out and all had questions for told them all what had happened,Him going to the wrong door and being stuck till she found out who his master lefted out the parts about watching her undress and dress.*None of them would let me live it Leech would beat the crap out of me!*He stayed in the room the rest of the day just thinking and looking out the window after saying sorry to Jester for the umpteenth time.  
>Mean whale Rose sat out side once agen looking out into the to her she was being watched.A group of men had just arived at the inn and saw of them went to get them checked in whale the other two staied out side to keep an eye on her. Blade saw this getting a bad fealing.*This looks like trubble* He thought.<br>after the man checked in he came back and all three walked up to Rose."Hey there baby,my name's two are my friends Don there in the red shirt and Bruse in the balck whats your name?"Said Tommy he was wairing a blue shrit."Oh,god no!"thought three tried to fluirt with her and she just shot each of them an opining she got up."Now if you'll exsue me.?"Ans quickly left,leaving all three men completely pissed devised a plan."Don't worry boys we'll get her!That bitch will learn her lession tonight."Said Tommy as they left for there saw his bad feeling just got worse.


	6. Chapter 6

After she got away Rose ran strate to her room locking the door once she got of breath from running none stop she floped down on the she knew with in a few minets and feeling safe with her door locked she had dozed that night Blade left the bad feeling he had staied with him the hole she was not his master but he did like her and she was a vrey kind gril,oh hell he'll say it"she was his friend!"even if she didn't know the master and the others would under stand for what he was going to heard voices and followed them to the front they were them three men from before lookeing though the desk."Did you find anything?"Asked Don,"no not yet."said Bruse..."Whait,here! I got it!"said Tommy he took out what looked like a room key."You shore that's it?""Yes Don,it's the spare master 'll fit any of the doors here...Namely that bitches!"said Tommy as they walked off chucklying.  
>Blade quickly made his way back up to Rose's room useing one of the little got to the door befor he could knock a voice called out from the shadows."What are you doing?"Blade spone around only to see Six,Leech,Jester,Pinhead,and Tunneler standing there all waiting for an his head and with a deep sigh,told them everything as well as what was going to crossed her arms"And you thought you could take them all on by your self?""Well I-"Leech cut him off"We're a family Blade,all you had to do was ask."jester piped up"Yah, you don't need to hide the fact that your grilfriend is a human"But before Blade could tell him off the sounds of faint talking could be heard."Shit,thats them!"Blade they worked together picking the lock and getting the door opened.<br>Inside the room Blade saw Rose asleep still in her day cloaths,quickly and quitely shuting and relocking the door,they took the're other puppets took notice that blade jumped up on the bed,gently moveing a strane of hair from her sat down by her side thinking*She does not deserve what ever these men were going to do her.!*The door opened and the men steped in.  
>Once they were inside,they quietly closed and relocked the around they spotted her sleeping figure on the bed and heard her soft they creatped closer they kepted ther eyes on the one taking notice to the figures watching them ready to at the bedside Tommy reached out to touch her stoped midway when he heard a when he saw blade by Rose's side."Ha,hay look at this"He said holding blade out for the other two to snorted'Creapy little shit.""No kidding."said tossed Blade on the floor saying"Can't have you getting in our way!"Blade thought*I'll do more than just get in your way* Tommy leand in to put his hand on her hiss was heard then a lound scream of pain!Blade hissed"Don't you dare touch her!"<br>Rose jumped up sitting she turned onthe light next to the bed sitting on the night she saw shocked her!The three men from earlier where standing in the middle of her room the one closest to her was on his knees hoalding his right which was heavly got over her shock,she yeled out."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!GET OUT NOW!"She was about throwe something at stopped when she noticed them looking glanced down to see 's puppet standing there between the men and eyes whiden*Was that fresh blood dripping off his knife hand.*Her thoughts stoped as the world left her lips "Blade?" she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Blade paid no mind to his name being he could think about was sliceing of the man who daered to he was hit with confusion,thoughts racing in his mind*Why ,why am i thinking like this? Yes i like her,and yes i said she was my friend,but to be this protetive of her...why!Damn it all!*Blade was angrey with him self,as soon as Tommy made one little moviement,Blade attacked!Taking out all his anger and fustrations on the poor man that was dumb enugh to cross him!"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!Get this thing off me!"Tommy cried out tring to stop Blade's knife from cutting into his throught,whale also tring to pry Blade's hook from his different cries where heard from the far side of the Tommy struggeled with Blade his friends Don and Bruse tried to help to be stoped by the other was more than alittle shocked,she was down right beyond it!She was so out of it that she hadn't noticed that the struggles were over.  
>Blade looked up at her."Oh uh,I think she may be in shock!"Jester came up to him head trulling to his worried face."Maybe we should go then?"Asked Tunneler whiping the blood from his shook his head" No,that won't help may make her worse."He then walked over jumping up on to the bed. Still Rose just sat there with no recation."Ah,ya shore ya should be-"Six-Shooter started but Leech cut in putting hand on his him"Remember Six Blade wasa Dr. when he was him handle this." They stood there and watched there snaped back to reality when she felt something cool touch her down she saw Blade taping her."B...Blade?"He nooded,"But how?""How do i exsplain.?"He sighed,he had no choice...He has to tell his master.<br>He hissed his orders to the other puppets whale he continued to comfort Rose as best as he had even let Jester dance around and play some pranks on his to make her feal moments later a knock came from the door."Hello?Miss Rose it's me, may i came in? I beleive we have much to discuss.""Mr.T-Yes,yes please come in."He opened the door slowly and quickly steping inside shuting the door. Once he saw the bloody mess in the room he new what had told the puppets to help clean up and to get rid of the bodies whael he and Rose . Toulan told Rose everything about the puppets and his past all up till this even told about the formula and how to make she wasn't quite shore why he told her that everything was cleaned and all questions where answered interduced all the the hole time Blade to everyone surprice sat in Rose's lap the whole time not whanting to move.  
>"So when I thought I saw Blade take off like a bat out of hell on my frist day here it wasn't just my imagination!,Wow!"Then it realy hit her,blushing she yelled out"Blade!,You watched me undress..TWICE!"Causing all the puppets to look at pulled his hat over his face,agen if he could blush he'd be glowing!Whale all the guys gave him the thumbs up Leechwoman was way to crossed with him for just stood there her arms crossed shaking her head muddering how men are all the same no matter 's only thought right then and there was * Why in hell did she have to yell it out loud for all of them to hear.*He looked to his master head down clinkng his hook and knife together in boath appilge and imbaresment.<br>Blade looked back up as a chuckiling sound came from Jester to witch Blade jumped up and begone to chase Jester around the put a stop to it he and the puppets left leaving Rose to let all the infomation she had just reseaved sink in and hopefuly get some next few days Rose went about busness as all ways made time to stop by and visit her new friends sometimes bring the puppets gifts and some dinner for Mr. sometimes they came to visit her.  
>Sometime later found writting a letter."I know,I know but don't all will be safe and well taken care of."He said with a got up to answer a small knok on the door."Ah,Blade there you are,I know I know I saw them them every thing will be all right you'll see."He placed Blade in the trunk with the others then hid them behind the wall by removieing a that he quickly left the room and just a door or two down slipped the letter under a door. once he returned he shut the door lucking .Toulan sat down in his chair...and pulled out a it in his mouth,he closed his eyes and pulled the !Just as to men in all black with trench coats and gurman acksence busted in!Looking around the hole room and going through everything,nothing they found the old man that had just taken his life.<br>Later that same day Rose returned back to her room to find the note that was slipped under her door. Opening it she read

"Dear Rose,my time is almost who wish to take my childeren and the formula are near and I can no longer fight my old age I have grown weak and so I ask of you to plase care and guid my keep them from those that wish to use them and the formula for this is my last willand testament.I leave them in your care. Thank You,And Good by My Dear Friend.

After she read it Rose sat there and cried holding the letter to her in the note was were he had hid the the poleace and everyone was done and slipped into the room and quikly took the trunk out putting the panel back in place and quikly erturning back to her the trunk she told the puppets what had happened showing them the next day Rose left The Bodega Bay Inn and went home as the new puppet did she ever think that this would happen to came to the inn to relax and had found her self in a saml adventure.

To which she and the puppets had many those are stories for another time.


End file.
